Anything for You
by fullmetal.freak67
Summary: Harry has been caught. Voldemort is based in Severus' home. It's a crime just what Voldemort wants to happen to Harry. What good can come from this? Check it out and see! HP/SS. RL/SB.
1. Unexpected

A/N: I'm just in a weird mood... so let's try some hardcore yaoi smut that is almost pedophilic in nature... hmm... oh well!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, the lovley J.K. Rowling does. Sorry to her that this is gonna be disturbing...

Warning: I already said, but yeah, um, Yaoi/boys-love/boyXboy... um this is gonna have fake rape, but it's honestly pretty sweet... and uh... yeah... if you don't understand the fake rape, don't ask me, please, it will all be explained.

Harry: I'm going to kill you.

Me: Sorry... blame my pills!

Severus: They're messing with your stomach, not your mind.

Me: *blinks coyly* Oh and if you didn't notice by Sevvy being here... uh, and you didn't read the pairing... you're stupid and blind! Oh and Sevvy, dear, it's horomones, so yeah it would mess with my mind too.

Harry: *groans and walks off*

Severus: Don't go running off without me, Potter. *Trots after the boy*

Me: *Grins and laughs maniacally* Okay I'm done, here we go! ENJOY!~!

*x*x*x*

"Severus," The tall, snakelike man hisses out as he gazes down cruelly at the boy who has been a thorn in his side for so long. "Show him the best in Snape hospitality while I'm away," He says with a look that speaks of how cruel the potions master should really be.

"Of course, My Lord," Severus says, dying on the inside as he thinks of what he may have to do.

Voldemort stalks out of Severus' home, leaving the man alone with Harry... well not exactly alone. Snape's house has been full of Death Eaters for a few months now.

Snape gathers the unconscious boy into his arms and carries him to the master bedroom and places a few obvious charms around it before adding some less obvious ones to give them privacy, making the message clear that he doesn't want to be disturbed. He settles Harry onto the bed and even though he knows everyone says that the boy looks like his father, they must not have seen him asleep, he looks so much like Lily. He leaves Harry's side to go get a bowl of water and a cloth that he soaks and wipes at Harry's dirtied face.

"Uhn," Harry groans and shifts about a bit.

Severus bites his tongue in nervousness, Harry's reaction to being here won't be a good one.

As those green eyes flutter open and Harry registers who is sitting by him, he bats the cloth away and sits up with a groan of slight pain. He must have been kicked once or twice while he was unconscious. "Snape..." he growls out with a glare, his eyes vaguely unfocused without his glasses which are in the said man's hands.

"Can we talk, calmly?" the man questions with a sigh.

"If you can tell me why I hurt everywhere, why my scar hurts so bloody much, and why I feel like a few ribs have been broken... again," Harry counters.

Severus sighs, "What do you last remember?" He asks to find out a point of reference.

"I was in the park, and I know there were some Order members around, or else I wouldn't have made it two steps out the front door of Grimauld Place," He says with a grumble, "I settled down on a bench to enjoy the cool evening, and then nothing," he adds.

"You were ambushed by Death Eaters, they must have dealt with the Order members in some fashion and they definitely didn't take things easy on you. They brought you here while the Dark Lord was here and he had some fun beating you around before he had to go take care of some other business, leaving you in my... care... I'd guess that either he or the Death Eaters are why your ribs are broken," He explains. "If you'd lay back down, I could help with that, I'm sure it's not comfortable or easy to be sitting up."

"I've had worse," Harry grumbles, but he settles back down among the pillows with a slight grimace.

Snape prods around Harry's ribs as carefully as he can before he works them into their more natural positions and he summons a bottle, "You'll, no doubt, recognize this," he says with a slight sneer as he pours out a specific measurement of Skele-Grow.

Harry frowns, "And how do I know that you haven't tampered with it?" He growls out dangerously.

"Potter, despite your beliefs and even those of the Dark Lord, I don't want to hurt you." Severus admits.

Harry's face goes blank for a few moments before he nods and takes the glass and downs it with a grimace at the unpleasant taste.

"Rest, you have at least a week before Voldemort returns," Snape dismisses as he rises and puts the bowl and cloth on the bedside table and puts the bottle and glass away.

"I'm laying in your bed... aren't I?" Harry questions.

"Yes, but as you can, no doubt see, there is a couch here that I can use," he says even as he pulls out a sheet and pillow and tosses them onto the couch that rests before the fireplace.

"Oh... sorry for taking your bed..." the boy says with a slight flush.

"Well, I'm not about to ask for it back or that Skele-Grow will not work quite right," the man says before gathering some clothing from the wardrobe and going into the bathroom to change and otherwise ready himself for bed. "Sleep now... boy," he says, the last word slipping out a few moments later than it usually would have.

Harry eyes the man in his black sleepwear with minor interest before he lets his eyes close and tries to let his mind drift off.

Severus snatches a book off of one of the shelves and reads while the firelight is still bright before he settles down and dozes for a mere handful of hours before he rises to see to his more unsavory "guests." Once they are all served breakfast he puts on a sneer and excuses himself to go and care for the boy in his bedroom. Just that phrase makes him wonder what he's going to tell Harry about what Voldemort will likely expect to have transpired in his absence.

He carries a tray with food for them both and unlocks the room and settles the tray down and gazes... almost... fondly at the boy before he acts like he is busy when Harry shifts about.

"I smell scones," Harry mumbles as he rubs his eyes and glances blearily around the room. Severus instantly hands him his glasses and brings the tray closer, settling it into the empty spaces of the bed.

"Amazing to see that your nose is your alarm, I wonder how you never managed to doze off in my class," Severus muses teasingly.

"Those smells either were horrible or somewhat relaxing, depending on the potion, so I wanted to distract myself and sleep turned out to be the easiest option," Harry grumbled before he took a blueberry scone, layered on some butter and moaned in satisfaction as he ate it.

Snape tried to ignore those sounds while he ate his own breakfast, but Harry had always loved food. They weren't unalike in that standard where they knew how to appreciate good food after going through years of less than satisfactory meals, but Harry was still new enough to good food that it seemed to elicit such amazed reactions. Severus ignored the problem that was growing beneath his billowing cloak and hoped that Harry could control his moans and sounds of pure pleasure. That was not to be his luck however. When the food was all gone, Severus found it very difficult to stand, so he instead banished the empty tray to the kitchens and tried to not look at the boy in his bed who looked only all too calm now. "Now you've done it, Potter," he groans as he stood abruptly and made his way into the bathroom. He couldn't even focus enough to actually shut the bathroom door behind him as he ripped his cloak away from his body and pulled down his trousers before he tugged frantically at his throbbing erection. He made little to no noise as he stroked himself to release, only releasing a soft sound of pleasure at the end but when he had regained his composure and had cleaned himself up, as he reached to flush the toilet he saw green eyes peering at him with some mix of emotions that he wasn't up for deciphering. "Have you taken to peeping as well, Potter?" He says coldly. He see's a flinch flash across Harry's face which makes him regret those words, but Harry doesn't turn away.

He stares now in vague wonder at his potions professor. He tries for a snide tone, but it comes out all too genuine for his liking, "So you like getting off to your students, eh Professor?" He asks and inwardly groans at his own tone.

"That would be a first for me, Harry, I assure you." Severus answers before he goes to wash his hands and runs his fingers through his hair to straighten it back out. "Is there something else you wanted, or may I reenter my own bedroom?" He asks as he turns to the boy, still blocking the doorway.

Harry takes a moment before he does let the professor through and they go to opposite sides of the room, Harry going to the bed again, and Snape going to the wardrobe.

He pulls out some small clothing and tosses it at Harry. "Shower," he says gruffly before he settles back onto the couch and resumes reading.

Harry frowns briefly and gathers the clothing before going to the bathroom, finding everything he'd need for a proper shower already there, and he strips out of his dirtied clothes, realizing that Snape's bed must be rather dirty now as well. He shakes his head to clear that thought, wondering why he's so concerned about the perverted man. Why he isn't disgusted by the acts he saw in this room just moments ago. Why he doesn't want to fight him to get out of here. He shakes with worry before he turns on the hot water and lets it scald his skin for a moment before cooling it down and showering, cleaning himself fully and doing what trimming he would normally do, though that's not much.

Harry steps out and runs a towel along his body to dry himself before he towels his hair to a tolerable dampness. He pulls on the clothes he was given and finds that they fit him better than most clothes, but they're still a bit large. He walks out with his dirty clothes and stands there uncertainly.

"Drop them over by the door, a house elf will gather them," Severus says without looking up from his book.

Harry does just that and sits on the corner of the bed, still not knowing what he can and can't do as a prisoner.

"I guess it'd be best to tell you what the Dark Lord expects of me while you're under my... care." Snape starts as he closes the book with a simple green ribbon marking his page. He sits up more and crooks a finger to have the boy come sit by him.

Harry gulps and moves slowly to the couch and settles there, sitting up stiffly. "I'm guessing it won't be pleasant."

"Perhaps not, but that doesn't mean I want to hurt you or make you miserable," Snape begins. He runs his hands through his hair again before gathering it into a small black ribbon that rests in a bow against the back of his neck. "He expects me to have sex with you, and not exactly the most pleasant sex. That is why, so as to avoid other Death Eaters from tipping him off, I have warded the rooms to let out not even the slightest sound. Many are rather obvious charms to get the point across to them that we are not to be disturbed in here, but there are others to halt them should they attempt to anyway." He explains.

Harry stared in shock at what his teacher had just said. Sure he'd been watching him jack off before, but to actually have sex with a man, an older man, a man who had treated him like shit since they'd met... It almost excited him. He shook his head though and stood abruptly, feeling his breath come in as short pants. He was hyperventilating and he knew it but there wasn't a sane thought in his head that could tell him not to. He didn't even react when he felt large warm hands rest on his side and shoulder and pull him backwards into a solid and warm chest. He felt himself moving backwards still and was pulled into a sitting position on what he assumed was the bed. Those hands ran across his shoulders in soothing patterns and they traveled through his damp hair and rubbed at his tense neck, but Harry could not think of anything rational, his breathing could not slow, only pick up in pace, and he felt like he could be sick at any moment, but he had no power to move.

"Harry, breathe slowly, please, try putting your head between your knees," Severus guides even as he tugs the boys legs up and gently guides his head down to rest them there. "I won't let any harm come to you by their hands, I owe you and your mother at least that much, please just calm down." He whispers and soothes. He doesn't want to resort to a calming draught at such a crucial moment like this because he does need to convince Harry to go through with this willingly, or else he will be forced to rape the boy, no matter how kindly he does it.

Harry's breathing slows but his mind still races with thoughts and questions, some related to the situation he's in, others are such trivial things such as the latest Quidditch tournament going on, perhaps up in Ireland. He wills these thoughts to slow down and throws out the irrelevant things to try and zone in on the current predicament he's facing. "Help me!" He whimpers before he breaks into soft sobs without tears passing his eyes.

Severus pulls Harry into a warm embrace and tucks his head in against his own shoulder. "That's what I'm trying to do, Harry, I just need you to put aside all the hatred and distrust you have for me and let me help," he pleads.

Harry clings to the larger man and lets himself be held. He finally feels his body relax and calm and he thinks rationally about what is going to happen. "I do trust you. I know my mother would have trusted you, so I'll let you do what you think is best for me..." he confides even as he lets his eyes slip closed in a moment of exhaustion.

Snape praises any gods that are out there. He feels Harry's defenses, both physical and mental, melt away, and he knows that the boy will let him help. He shifts to lay Harry across the bed and presses a hesitant kiss to a cheekbone that he knows has to belong to Lily. James' cheeks were always too angular, too sharp, very masculine. These cheeks are soft, and curved. Severus shakes these thoughts from his head though as he feels Harry's heart beat just a bit quicker at the kiss. He curses himself for what he has to do to such an innocent boy. He unbuttons the shirt that he had given him, lets the dark green material fall away from that sun-kissed skin, and trails his own kisses down his front, avoiding as many boundaries as he can that this boy may have. When he reaches the hem of Harry's trousers he stops and goes back up to Harry's face and kisses all across it, though he avoids those lips.

"It's like you want me to ask for it..." Harry half pants out. Severus hadn't even realized that his own and the boy's breathing had been increasing even with the innocent kisses to his face.

"Ask for what?" He questions dazedly.

"A real kiss," Harry growls out as his emerald eyes open and peer at Snape with a bit of frustration.

"Do you want a real kiss?" the mans asks with a small smirk.

Harry flushes and turns his head away, as though regretting having even mentioned it. "Yes." he lets out in the barest breath of a whisper.

Severus pulls Harry's chin towards him to have them meet gazes again and the elder leans down and softly claims those lips that were in a natural pout, a little pout that was simply tempting him. Perhaps that was a feature of James, since the man always seemed to pout when he didn't get his way. Lily always held her pride out of anyone's reach. If she was upset, she wouldn't let you know it. If she wanted something she would find a way to either ask for it or get it herself.

Severus felt Harry shiver beneath him and when the man licked teasingly at Harry's lips, the boy gasped, allowing Snape entrance into his mouth. He let his tongue only linger for a few moments but the soft mewl that Harry let free when they parted gave Severus a feeling of satisfaction. This was going far better than he had originally thought.

Severus went to trail the kisses back down Harry's chest and decided to see how much of a reaction he could get from the boy. He licked around his nipples and even nibbled one softly before creating a heated seal around it and sucking and laving at it while Harry writhed and tangled one hand into Severus' hair and one into the bed sheets.

Harry shocked himself a bit when he decided to cling to the man while feeling like this but he also was shocked when he vaguely noticed that despite the appearance of Severus' hair, it wasn't greasy. "You- mmmh- use a glamour," He accuses with only a slight interruption by a particularly harsh suck.

Severus chuckles softly against Harry's skin, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to admit that to you," he says simply.

"C-can I -oh!- see you without it?" He asks even as the professor works at the other, neglected nipple.

"You'll have to earn that privilege," the man replies quickly but not unkindly. He works down lower and delves his tongue into Harry's bellybutton and grins slightly at the giggles and snorts that Harry releases at the sensation.

"You can go lower," Harry offers, wanting to let the man know that he is willing to do this, that he will let Severus take him.

Severus feels pride swell in his chest that he has gained Harry Potter's trust. That he can see the boy like this and perhaps no one in the world ever will. He sighs at that last thought before his hands work the button and zipper of the boy's trousers and he works them down, along with the boxers, and smiles slightly at Harry's aid by lifting his own hips to help get them past them. Once the boy is naked though, a whole new feeling spreads through them both. Snape feels tears catch in his throat and Harry is hit by something a grade higher than pleasure. He is feeling lust.

"Please promise me... Please promise me that you won't hate me for this, Harry?" Severus pleads, hovering over the boy but pressing his head in close to whisper into the boy's ear, his request.

"You're saving me, Severus, I couldn't hate you for that... and... I'm... well I'm rather turned on right now..." The boy replies reassuringly then embarrassedly as he lets a hand rest on Snape's back.

The potions master took a few moments to control his emotions before he kissed Harry's jaw and rose above him to look at the boy in all of his naked glory. He truly was a specimen. Albeit thin, he was muscled and it seemed that he worked outside without a shirt on some days so his upper body was aglow with a tan. He wasn't as hairy as most men, which, coupled with that soft face, those gentle eyes, and the hair that now was long enough to be tied back, he could pass for a woman, though probably a sickly one. Severus shook those thoughts away though because the one part that was undoubtedly male was standing proud and tall before him and even for a boy at the age of seventeen, captured mere weeks after his birthday, he had a girth and length that many men could be jealous of, though not Snape himself.

Severus gazed down at that throbbing cock and smirked only slightly as he went down upon it, dragging his tongue up and around it, eliciting moans and mewls from Harry who fisted a hand into his hair and bit the other one to keep quiet. "I believe I told you that the room is well warded, you are safe to let your sounds of pleasure loose," Severus scolds before he daringly engulfs the entirety of Harry's dick in one go and purrs in pleasure as that makes Harry howl out in surprise and pleasure at such new and amazing feelings. Severus begins to bob up and down slowly, letting his tongue trail about the massive length obstructing his mouth. When he thinks that Harry is used to this sensation he hums around the boy and has to hold his hips to make sure that he's not choked.

Harry whines in pleasure and arches his back with it also. "Ah- S-Sev!" He makes out before said man begins to play with his nipples with one hand while the other comes down and massages at the lightly fuzzy balls resting just below the treasure he's holding with his mouth.

Severus lets the hand on Harry's chest reach towards his mouth in a silent command. He almost smiled when Harry understood the command and took a few fingers into his mouth and laved at them. He opted to purr around Harry instead to show his pleasure at the boy complying. They each went through a few moments like that, Severus sucking and fondling Harry while Harry sucks and moistens his digits. Snape finally removes his hand from Harry's mouth and places a single digit at Harry's already twitching entrance. He delivers a particularly volatile suck at the same time as he presses his first finger in to the hilt.

"AGH!" Harry shouts out as his body goes rigid in the conflicting feelings of pleasure, discomfort, and slight pain from the suddenness of it all. "S-Severus," He moans out once he's recovered from the shock.

Snape removes his mouth from Harry and kisses lightly at the boy's inner thighs, "That was the easy part," he murmurs as he makes his way up to be closer to Harry's face, never removing his finger though and starting a slow rhythm to help him adjust. "I promise to try and make this as painless as possible for you," He whispers as he kisses the boy's cheek before daring it and claiming his lips again in a deep kiss where he lets his tongue map out Harry's mouth and he swallows up all of the wanton sounds escaping him.

Harry feels that finger sliding in and out and occasionally wiggling a bit which makes him squirm in response but when he feels a second finger he goes stiff and grabs onto Snape with fear. "I-i... I c-can't..." he tries to stutter out.

Severus' brow furrows and he kisses sweetly at the boy, "I assure you, that as long as you relax and stay calm, you can get through this. Please, Harry, just try," He coaxes and gives him small little kisses that relax the boy. When the other digit at his entrance is forgotten, Snape lets it quickly just breach the main barrier and kisses away the small whimper from Harry. "Stop tensing up," he whispers, "If it helps, when you feel me adding another finger, bear down on me instead," He instructs. Severus works these two fingers slowly now before gradually picking up the pace and scissoring those fingers to stretch him more in preparation for the third and perhaps fourth just to be extra sure. He settles the third finger against Harry's entrance as a warning and when he feels the muscles around the other two digits, trying to force them out, he knows that Harry is trying the idea that he'd given him. He lets this third finger join in a slower manner and sees Harry only in slight discomfort, not pain. "Good, very good Potter, if there were OWLs in sex, I'd give you an Outstanding," He teases in a low drawl, not unlike what he would use in his classroom, but the undertone of desire rumbled there which made Harry shiver. Harry had no mind to formulate a response, he was just wondering why the fingers up his arse _didn't _feel _bad_. Severus crooked his fingers in search of that one little spot to bring Harry blinding pleasure and when he saw Harry's whole back arch he didn't have the chance to think what was happening as white seed spurted over Harry's chest so hard that it hit his own and Severus' chin and cheeks. Severus took advantage of the spasming muscles and added the fourth finger for good measure, making Harry's climax last just a bit longer. He watches as Harry comes down from his high but he doesn't stop the movement of his fingers for more than a moment.

Harry groans and tries to curl into Severus' form but the hand inside him manages to stop that because when he moved he felt his prostate being hit again. He yelps and looks at Snape pitifully, "What is that spot?" He asks in a weak voice.

"That, is your prostate, the pleasure center that you can be certain that I will be abusing," Snape responds. He licks up the spent cum on Harry's chin and works his way down, cleaning up the white trail and finds himself fascinated by how much he desires that taste.

Harry wrinkles his nose in slight distaste. "How can you do something so disgusting?" He inquires.

"I assure you, it's not disgusting," he replies to the boy as he licks the last spot up. "Care to taste?" He adds with a small smirk.

Harry instantly shakes his head no, but his eyes show vague interest so Snape does what the eyes desire and Harry looks shocked to see the professor leaning down to kiss him. "N-" he tries to say but is cut off with the kiss as he feels Severus' tongue depositing a small glob of cum into his mouth. With vague interest at the slightly salty taste, he swirls it around to taste it better before he swallows it quickly, realizing how gross that is to take in your own cum.

Severus smiles in slight satisfaction and kisses Harry's cheek after their lips part. "So?" he inquires.

"Don't do that again," the boy grumbles before he yelps, half remembering that Snape is still moving his fingers down there and they just struck his prostate again. He writhes and grips the sheets as the man's pace quickens.

"Seems to be that someone is ready for a second round, shall we dive in for the main event?" Severus drawls as he grabs his wand and casts a charm to banish his clothing over to settle by Harry's previously dirtied clothing.

Harry moans and glances at his potions professor and takes in the appearance of his body with slight interest, finding it to be more muscled than he had imagined, and when his gaze reaches the teacher's cock, he shudders and shakes his head. "It won't fit," he mumbles.

"That's what we've been working on fixing, Harry," Snape half grumbles but he says it in assurance, to try and soothe the boy's fear. "Try bearing down again," He advises before he removes his digits from Harry and lines himself up. The teacher simply takes a few moments to admire Harry. One hand trails down to stroke languidly at the again, fully hardened cock, the other helps support him as he leans down and kisses Harry fully on the mouth and in sync with his tongue pressing into Harry's mouth, he presses his hips forward.

The moment that Harry feels pressure at his entrance, he bears down and feels the large and blunt object pressing into him. He groans and almost rocks his hips against the incoming intrusion.

Severus nearly smiles at how well Harry is taking this and he's nearly halfway sheathed before he feels the need to stop and let Harry relax a few moments.

"S- Oh, Merlin, Sev," Harry groans out, seeming quite content to call the Potions Master that rather than his long first name. He lifts his legs to wrap them around the man's hips and lets one hand go up to grip at a broad shoulder.

"Does anything hurt?" The man asks in slight concern.

"N-no, it feels... so full, so -mmm- perfect," he pants out, "More, please!" he pleads then and rocks his hips slightly to try and get it himself.

Severus chuckles before pressing on, knowing that now they're out of the territory of where his fingers could have reached. He presses on so slowly, never moving too quickly and even holding Harry's hips in place to keep him from hurting himself. He might be loving the feeling but if they moved too fast, the muscles could stretch too quickly or some tissue might tear, and that wouldn't make for the best first experience. "Take it easy, Harry," He murmurs soothingly.

Harry whines and writhes and wants this to go quicker, it's pure torture being filled so exquisitely but not quickly enough. To distract himself so that he doesn't go completely mad, he pulls Severus down into a deep kiss that he tries to control but he's too overcome with passion that it's sloppy and the older man quickly takes control.

Snape finally has filled Harry to the hilt and he has a small moment where pride swells through him but he stifles that down and makes sure to take care of Harry before he seeks out his own pleasure. He ends the kiss between lips and moves to kiss down Harry's throat and makes a few marks even. "Whenever you're ready," he whispers.

Harry thinks about that for a moment before he moans and rocks his hips against Severus'.

Severus smirks slightly and begins a slow and steady rhythm, though it didn't remain steady for long, it began to pick up pace and become more irregular, there were moments where he was ramming into the boy with full force and moments where he was just making shallow thrusts. Some thrusts hit Harry's prostate, making the boy whine and moan, others not but bringing pleasure to them both either way. Snape let a hand stroke Harry's own cock in rhythm to his thrusts and quickly, their breath became labored. Harry tightened his legs around Snape's hips, bringing them up and making the man's cock come into contact with his prostate more often. Severus kept quiet still, though he let out pants and the occasional moan, he never grunted or let out the pitiful sounds like Harry was at the moment.

"S-Sev, c-c-close, so so cl-close!" Harry gasped and stuttered out as he rocked his hips back against the elder's thrusts. He whined and writhed in the pleasure he hadn't known existed. He should know that in the end, this arrangement won't work perfectly like this, but his mind was too addled to see that.

Snape's thrusts became more erratic and his breathing grew labored with the effort of this but he kept going because his peak was coming on fast as well. All too soon he felt Harry arching up beneath him, felt the white seed spurting from Harry's cock again and felt the muscles around his dick spasming and milking him, waiting for his seed as well. "Harry," he whispered as he tipped over the edge and came deep within the boy, feeling himself drained of energy after all of that. He props himself up on his arms while Harry pants and tries to fathom what really just happened.

"Sev..." He mumbles simply and nuzzles his head into the professor's chest. He squirms when he feels the professor slip from within him but he moans softly when Snape lays beside him and pulls him in closer.

"Sleep, Potter," the man mutters, not in his usual, unkind tone, but almost caring. He summons a cloth and bowl of water again and runs the warm but slightly cool cloth across the sweaty and cum splattered places on Harry's body with a methodical but soothing manner. He kisses his cheeks and takes the cloth down to the sopping arse that he cleanses and casts a few charms to make the muscles not tense up and become unbearably sore. Once the boy is cleaned, Snape settles again and pulls the sheets up over them. He wraps him into a warm embrace and they both doze off well into the afternoon, only being woken then by a house elf worried over his master not eating lunch.

*CRACK!*

Harry snaps into a sitting position, nearly breaking Snape's nose.

"Calm yourself, it's just Mips," the elder grumbles as he sits himself up.

"Mips be wonderin' when Master would be likin' to eat since Master wasn't showing up at lunch with the other companies," the elf says as he tugs at his ear.

"Bring enough food for two," Severus says dismissively as he lays back down and pulls Harry down with him. "And bring coffee, maybe some creamer since Potter might not like his black," he adds even as a second sound is made, identical to the first. It takes a few moments before there is a third, and quickly, a fourth to sound that they are alone again. "The house elves are the only ones allowed past my wards aside from myself, or... should you think to meet the other company, you," he explains, needlessly, as he gets up and only grabs for a pair of boxers to cover himself.

Harry rubs at his eyes and hadn't even remembered his glasses being removed again. He grabs for them and acts as though to follow Snape, but he blushes.

"I've seen it all now, Harry, and I think it would do you good to get used to being naked in front of someone at least," He says, using only a vague form of Occulemency to get the general idea of Harry's thoughts.

Harry looks to protest but he realizes, again, that things aren't as pleasant as they had seemed when he was being held by the man that he is noticing looks far more attractive still than he normally does. "You have your glamour off," He muses.

"I said you'd have to earn the privilege to see me like this... I think you did remarkably for your first time, so you've earned the right to see me as I am," Severus muses as he comes toward Harry and stand before him, only wearing the black boxers he'd grabbed.

The man's hair is dark, it is as black as midnight and nearly shines blue in certain lights. It falls down just a bit past his shoulders and doesn't hold that greasy quality that his glamour gave him. His eyes are charcoal black but in them is less coldness than his students see. His nose is crooked, broken as a boy, but it isn't as long and unsightly as usual, it looks handsome. His body is muscled lightly, and pale, but it shows a light glow that speaks that it does receive more sun than people would believe of the "dungeon bat." His lips are nearly the same, but as Harry learned, the cold words that pass them have no effect on the fevered heat they can create and transfer. Severus Snape was actually quite handsome when he allowed it to show.

"Why do you hide how remarkably striking you are?" Harry muses as he rests a hand on the man's chest as he stands up before him and takes it in again.

Snape sighs. "I hide it because this is what people expect of me, they don't expect a face that could be liked, they expect cold and cruel, they expect something repulsive, something that they can hate. I give them their expectations until they find a way to see me in a new light as a person first, then they can see the real me," He explains. He kisses along Harry's neck and grabs his hips to lead him over to the couch and they sit to eat a light lunch and have some coffee afterward. "Before I waste any cream or sugar on you, try it black," Severus says 'harshly' as he holds out his own mug filled with straight coffee.

Harry wrinkles his nose before he sips at the hot concoction. He grimaces and shakes his head, "It's not something that I'll throw up, but it's not something I'd _like _to stomach." He explains.

Severus makes another cup of coffee, this time with a generous amount of cream and adds some caramel and sugar to it as well. He hands it off to the boy and watches his reaction this time.

"Mmmh, perfect," Harry compliments.

"Careful, boy, that's the kind of reaction that got you into my bed," the elder teases.

"I was in your bed before actually, I think what you mean to say, is 'Careful, boy, that's the kind of reaction that got me to join you in my bed,'" Harry corrects and tries to imitate the teacher's tone, but he can't quite get that voice down. Might as well leave it to the natural.

Snape can't help but chuckle slightly before he downs more of his own coffee and lets a few hours slip by, the two of them just chatting, sipping coffee, munching on scones, biscotti, tarts and the like. Harry didn't sit completely naked the whole time... well he did, but Snape had the decency to drag out a little blanket to keep the boy comfortable.

Eventually, Severus grew restless, seeing more of that body than would be considered usual. He made little kisses along the boy's neck before he pulled him closer, across the couch really, and settled him between his legs to have easier access to the flesh being so willingly offered with a few pants of desire shared between them. Snape's hands found those sweet spots again and a single digit slipped into Harry again, finding him still open, but the soft groan wasn't one of pleasure now, so he stopped going down that trail. He instead focused on Harry's sweet spots and prick.

"Ah! S-Sev," Harry whines out and clings to Snape's neck, reaching up over his head to do so.

"I forgot to ask before, what made you cling so tightly to that nickname?" He inquires as he slows his hands motions to allow Harry to speak.

"I... I dunno, I think I was just trying to say your name and when it got caught, I just decided that Sev was good enough..." the boy admits.

Severus nods and thinks about it. "Your mother always called me Sevvy, I loathed that nickname, but it was a might bit better than Snivilus, as your father so loved to say," he muses, not even getting bitter about the mention of James Potter. He kissed a slow trail up Harry's neck, to his ear. "I think Sev is my favorite nickname so far," he adds with a slight grin before he nips at the special place behind Harry's ear that makes the boy mewl and melt against him.

Harry looses his mind again and only holds on to the fact that Snape just gave him permission to continue that nickname which pleases him immensely, though not as much as the feeling of said man's hands on him.

Severus takes Harry back over to the bed and manages to make the boy cum, only with touches to his upper body, never trailing below his naval. Once that is done, he carries him to the bathroom and fills the large tub before sliding in and washing Harry while the boy leans against him lazily.

Harry turns in the man's arms and wraps his arms around his neck and gazes up at him with feelings that he couldn't identify for himself. "Sev..." He starts, uncertainly. He shakes his head though and kisses the man daringly though he wants it to be something sweet.

Severus is startled by the look in Harry's eyes but the kiss makes him feel warm inside as he holds the boy closer and presses him to the other side of the tub, still gently, and keeping the kiss sweet. "I can't continue like this, Potter." The man lets out in a growl. He pulls away enough to get the point across and begins to get out of the tub.

"S-Severus? What? What can't you continue?" He asks with worry and slight panic as he gets out as well and simply stands there shaking, the water running off him in rivulets.

Snape wraps a towel around himself and walks out, into the bedroom. "I have to get you away from here, I won't let Voldemort make me ruin you, and I won't let someone else ruin you," he says as he waves his wand around the room, fresh clothing that seem to be in Harry's size, gather, the clothes from yesterday are already laundered and they are packed away too. "Go back to the Order and listen to their every word. Stay safe, beat Voldemort, win." He says as he hands the magically lightened suitcase to Harry and stands mere feet in front of the still dripping boy.

"I... You'll pay dearly for releasing me, he might even kill you! Severus, I can't let you do that," Harry says as he sets the suitcase back down and places a cooled hand on either side of the man's face. "Please, don't do this. Just... Talk this out with me, tell me what you're thinking," he pleads.

"I'm thinking, that if we continue, if I continue to try to half please the Dark Lord, you'll become something that you'll despise," he explains. "You've already fallen farther than you realize," he adds in a softer tone before he grabs a new towel and wraps it around Harry who didn't realize that he was shaking already.

"I know that I've fallen, but I don't think that you see how I've fallen. Sev, I've fallen for you," The boy whimpers. He gazes at the man, letting all of his feelings show for half a minute before he wraps his arms around himself and bows his head as an ache swells into his heart in place of that love. It hurts so much that he nearly cries out in a sob.

"And that's why you have to leave," Severus says softly. He pulls Harry into his arms again, "Because I love you too, and if I lose you, if I _ruin_ you, if I watch you be tortured, as you likely will, it would kill me, Harry. I can't watch you break," The man says and his voice cracks as he says "can't."

Harry sighs and tries to be comforted by the hold on him. He wishes that he could face Voldemort now, but he's totally unprepared. "On one condition, will I go."

"What?" Severus asks, not promising that he'd go along with it right away.

"Come with me?" Harry pleads and looks into Snape's black eyes while his emerald eyes shimmer with tears.

"I wish that I could, but he would know, and he would never rest," Severus says and crushes Harry's hopes.

"Then I won't go." the boy says firmly.

"I wasn't asking," Snape growls before he grabs clothing and forcefully dresses Harry before half dragging him to the fireplace.

"NO!" Harry shouts repeatedly as he kicks and screams. He tries to break away from the man and before he realizes it, there is magic all around him and he feels Snape releasing him with a hiss. He waits a few more moments before he calms himself, sits up from the place he had let himself drop to, and looked at Severus who looked vaguely bitter.

"Stupid boy, throwing a tantrum like that. If you want to stay, then stay, you'll be treated like trash, no, worse than that, when Voldemort arrives," the man half shouts out as he cradles the hand that had been dragging Harry. He storms out of the room without another word.

Harry groans and lies back, "I wasn't expecting that any more than you, Sev, I just wanted to try and protect us both," he whispers to the empty room before he lifts himself and flops onto the bed, drained of so much energy that all he wants to do is sleep.

*CRACK*

Harry groans and rolls over, seeing the elf from before peek his head above the bed.

"Mater Snape be asking Mips to bring the... Potter Brat food..." The house elf squeaks out, obviously uncomfortable to be addressing anyone by such terms. He points a finger over to the coffee table where a meager amount of food is placed, though it looks delicious.

Harry nods, "Thank you, Mips," he responds simply as he stands and settles at the couch. He glances to the clock and out the window before realizing that he must have been asleep quite a while. "Mips?" He calls out, just a moment before the house elf would have vanished.

"Yes...?" The house elf tries, hoping not to have to address the boy by that name again.

"How long was I asleep?" He asked with wonder.

"Well, all of yesterday, and the rest of the day before that, Master Severus was waiting for you to recover before he made you eat," the creature responds.

"That's all then," he dismisses and rubs his hands over his face in exhaustion. "Wow, all of a day, and some odd hours," he grumbles and eats, though not even half of food is gone when he goes back to the bed and flops onto it with a groan. "Severus..." he moans out into the pillows that he buries his face in and takes in the smell of the man he loves.

The emptiness of the room is swallowing Harry whole, he feels a desperate need for company swallowing him up, and not just any person, he needs Severus back. He lets out a little whine before there is a creak of a floorboard and he's rolling over to look up at Severus who looks stern but not as angry as he had expected.

"You're lucky I have burn potions in abundance," he mutters before giving in to a kiss as he feels Harry shiver.

"I'm sorry... I.. I'm so sorry," this is all that Harry can blubber out as he clings to the older man.

Severus almost laughed, but his heart was swelling again. Why did it have to feel so perfect when he was with this boy? He should really look into this. "I'm guessing that you didn't know about the extent of your involuntary magic?" he half questions.

"I didn't," Harry mumbles, "I don't even know what I did you you," He adds.

"You created a ball around yourself and if someone had tried to touch that ball, it'd burn them, as it did to me," Severus replies as he holds out his hand, showing the new, pink skin covering it.

Harry gasped, "Sorry," he adds again and kisses that palm out of sheer instinct.

"It's okay now, but... We still need to figure out a way to fix this," Severus whispers, "The Dark Lord is due back in a couple of days, and what he is going to demand of me, to show him how far we've gotten, to show him how much I've broken you... I can't do that easily, and I worry, that if I don't, that he will have another step in or he himself do it instead," He explains further.

"Tell me exactly, what Voldemort expects me to do," Harry requests, looking at his potions professor and giving him a strong face.

"Rape. Bondage. Torture. Whips. Shocks. Making you bleed. Making you scream out in pain, in need. And never giving you release." He says in a list.

Harry shudders at the thoughts of these things, but he doesn't show how afraid he is. "If it were you, I could handle it," He whispers.

"It's as I said, I couldn't do that though," Snape says, nearly pleading for Harry to see reason.

"Then tell me what he would do if I got away?" Harry asks then.

"He'd torture me, probably turn a few of those things against me, at worst, he'd kill me..." the potions master says without a hint of fear for his own life.

"Then come with me." Harry says firmly.

"I cannot," Snape says, "I am a spy for Dumbledore, he needs my insight. You, need my insight. I am of no use to the Order if I am not here, watching the Dark Lord's every move."

"You can protect me, you can heal others, you're not useless, and now that I know that I love you, you have all the more uses!" Harry says with anger shaking his frame now. He shakes his head and those beautiful, dark locks fly everywhere before falling around his face perfectly. "I need you. That is all the use you need to be in the Order still," he whispers then and leans against the love of his life.

"They won't like this development, they'll try to change your mind, force you into something different. Probably try to make you love that Weasley girl. They may not hate you for being gay, but for being with me, an older man, they would try to punish us both in a way that wouldn't seem like punishment," Severus says in a shaking voice.

Harry sighs, "I'm Harry bloody Potter, I'll do whatever the bloody hell I want, and that means I love you, I will protect you as much as you protect me, and I will never let you go." he says in such a firm voice as he raises his head again to look at the professor. "Let's go." He adds then, and the glance towards the fireplace leaves it so that his meaning cannot be misunderstood.

Severus nods and puts on his glamour before he lifts Harry into his arms to kiss softly. As they approach the fireplace he tosses in the Floo powder and calls out "Grimauld Place" before they vanish into the green flames.

*x*x*x*

A/N: SO... I didn't have the heavy stuff that I thought I would because my mind wanted to be cynical when I started this, but now it wants all the sweetness and fluff and a little bit of angst. So here we are. End of chapter one, and I love the cliffies! Would you be so kind to leave a comment please? You might get a second chapter in a few days, and um... ya... BYE! FMAfreak out!


	2. Fascinating

A/N: So here we are again, the beginning of a new chapter for this new and completely awesome story that I've come up with... my girlfriend isn't a fan of the pairing but I think it's cute, so too bad, and um... yeah. LET'S GO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all... that's all J.K. Rowling's work.

Warning: M/M, Yaoi, Boy's love, BoyxBoy, whatever. Oh and it's kinda pedophillic in nature so yup...

*x*x*x*

The building was alive with noise the second that the two stepped through. Severus quickly put Harry onto his feet and took a step back while Harry darted a glare at the man, but before any words could be exchanged, Sirius was upon his godson and thanking whatever deity there was out there for the safe return of the boy.

Remus was there with a relieved smile and he gave Severus a glance and a nod of silent thanks as well.

Molly swept Harry out of Sirius' reach once he'd released the boy and she ushered him downstairs to the kitchen and promptly set a plate out for him to eat.

Arthur followed his wife about and sat by Harry with a relieved smile as well.

Alastor Moody gave a gruff nod to Severus before pulling him aside to ask what had happened over the past few days that they were uninformed. Severus told as much as he could without risking giving away the relationship yet.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to return to that household, or show my face anywhere other than Hogwarts for a while," the professor admits with a sigh. "The Dark Lord is going to be after me as much as he is after Harry again," he adds.

"We'll keep you under our protection as well, Severus, your help is much appreciated by all of the Order," the gruff man assures the potions master before Snape decides to see how things are going for Harry downstairs.

The Weasley children have descended upon Harry and there is the Granger girl in the mix as well, they're not asking about what happened, but filling him in, as though he'd just been stuck at his aunt and uncle's house for too long. Severus nearly smiled but remembered that he was under his professor guise again, so he withheld it. A plate was put in his face as well and he was ushered to sit by Molly as well. He took his seat across from Harry who nudged his ankle without even looking to him. He couldn't understand what the point of that was for, but he didn't care right now. He was just glad that they were both safe for the time being.

Sirius got out a bottle of wine and sent it, magically, about, filling glasses, and once everyone had one, he called out a toast. "To Harry, for being returned to us safely," he says, and is about to take a drink before Harry speaks up. 

"And to Severus, I wouldn't be here without him," Harry says with a firm look as he raises his glass higher for a moment and takes a drink. Everyone follows with mixed voices calling out Harry or Severus, though many seem as though they would rather not thank the Dungeon Bat.

Snape downs his own glass of wine before he excuses himself and goes to the library and begins doing some research on why he and Harry have such a close bond already.

Harry frowns as he watches Severus leave, but he doesn't let the friends/family around him see his displeasure, he won't let them be upset when they're all so happy. Once things settle back into the sense of normalcy that was around before Harry vanished, Harry risks looking for Snape, leaving his friends to believe he was going to the loo.

He comes across the library and though he doesn't know why the man would be here, he finds him sitting in a back corner with a few books around him, concentrating on one. "What could you be so interested in?" Harry asks in teasing wonder as he comes and sits by the man's feet.

"Why are you sitting there, there are other chairs, boy," Severus mumbles as he looks away from the book to see Harry looking up at him with such a happy smile, "And wipe that look off your face, if Black came in here and saw that look, he'd think I hexed you or something," he adds.

Harry frowns then, "I'm sitting here because even if I pulled another chair close, it wouldn't be as close as I am right now," he says with a small smile now, "And if Sirius tries anything, or thinks that you did anything wrong, then I'll set him straight."

"You don't get it, do you? I did something wrong. I took your innocence from you, and that can't be healed, magically or otherwise. Sirius should hate me for doing such a thing," Severus groans out as he puts the book down and rubs his now free hands across his face in exhaustion.

"I let you, I did have a choice there, I could have yelled and kicked and screamed, thrown a tantrum really, and probably would have had accidental magic hurt you then too, but I let you. I wanted it. I needed it, and I love you. Don't you see?"

"Love is not lust. I brought you pleasure and you expect me to bring you that kind of pleasure again. It's not love. It is desire and lust," the professor says sharply.

Harry looks taken aback before his face changes again, he looks downright pissed. He stands and props his knees on either side of Snape's legs, resting against the chair, "I am not a bloody child who can't tell the difference between the love of a sweet and the love of his mother, I know what love is, and I know what lust is like. The feelings I have for you are not just for your perfect body that you feel the need to hide. I have feelings for you because you're not cruel to me like even some supposed friends I have are, you care about me on a personal level, you are a challenge for me because you are so superior to me in many ways and despite what people tend to believe, I'm a competitive person, I want to challenge you as well on an intellectual level. I love you because it feels right to love you," He declares before kissing the man firmly and passionately.

At that exact moment, Sirius and Remus walk in kissing as well.

Harry turned his head but he didn't move, only blushed and felt Severus trying to move him. "Let it be," he mutters before the two realize that they aren't alone.

"We thought everyone had gone to be-" Remus says with a flush but he realizes why Sirius hasn't said anything yet. "Harry... What's going on here?" He asks the boy.

Sirius elbows the werewolf and glares at the man behind Harry. "I think we should be asking the snake what's really happening, bet he has Harry under the Imperius. Bastard would have the nerve to, probably."

Harry goes sheet white at his godfather's words. "Sirius, no, I... If you so much as touch him or cast a spell in his direction, I'll make sure that you don't get custody of me. Ever." Harry threatens as he stands now, turning to face the other adults head on and with his lithe body trembling in a combination of anger and fear.

Sirius looks like he could explode. "Severus. You've stooped far lower than I thought you capable of..." he says in the barest whisper.

"What can I say that would let you believe that I am not under anyone's influence but my own!?" Harry shouts out at the men before him. Severus stands behind him now and grabs the book he was reading again, flipping through it quickly while watching the happenings around him as well in case a curse were to fly at him.

"Why were you perched over him like that?" Remus questions, still more calm than Sirius.

"I was trying to convince him that what I felt for him, is not lust, but love... I got a bit into it I suppose," Harry says and blushes further.

"Has he... Is there reason for me to believe that you two have engaged in intimate activities?" the werewolf asks again.

Harry nearly choked at his once-professor's question, but he'd rather do this the honest way than lying and sneaking his way around everyone. "Yes..." he says simply.

"Severus, turn to page 240," the man says as he approaches them both and comes behind Snape to see the book as well. "Harry has certain creature blood in him from James' side," he adds simply as Severus looks questioningly to him as he flips pages. "Have you had feelings for him possibly before, but most-likely during or after these events occurred?" Remus asks then.

"Yes..." Severus replies as he begins reading the page that he had been requested to turn to. "This is exactly what I was looking for," he mumbles with a sigh before he settles into the chair again, letting Remus continue reading.

Harry looked to them with concern before glancing back to see Sirius with his wand out. "Sirius!" he shouts out before the man takes careful aim at Severus and mutters whatever spell it was. Harry watches in slight horror before he feels his body lunge to the side to take the hit instead.

"HARRY!" Severus basically screams before he moves to the boy's fallen body and watches him twitch and spasm with what appears to be a shock and binding curse. "Sirius Black, I demand that you release him at once from whatever this curse or hex is!" he growls out to the man who is in stunned silence.

"I can't, it has no reversal, it will have to wear off," he murmurs with fear evident on his face.

Remus looks on in shock before he regains his own composure, "Sirius, I hate ordering you about in your own house, but you must go to your bedroom now, and I think it best that you stay there until the spell wears off, I'll come tell you any news I come across," he says sharply but not exactly unkindly.

Severus hovers over Harry with worry etched into his face and he waits, agonizing over the sounds that the boy lets out every now and then and the looks on his face that are there and gone in a flash but they repeatedly appear in Snape's mind. He wants to comfort the boy but he's almost certain that touching him would hurt as well, if not bind him as well. He just waits.

Remus settles by Harry as well and waits though he reads up on what he can, summoning more books to him when he can't find anything useful.

It's nearly an hour before Harry stills and the little tendrils of electricity come away from his body. Severus gently caresses his cheek and brushes some stray strands of hair from his face. He kisses the other cheek and lies by the boy, knowing better than to move him until he's conscious. "Remus... what have you found out?" he asks in a nearly trembling voice.

"Well, I found out the hex that Sirius had used, a right nasty piece of work that was, he might not wake up for hours still. But about your infatuation with each other, if you're hoping for a way out, that's impossible, you're his Mate now, and I have this sneaking suspicion that you have creature blood in you as well judging by how you've been acting since he was hit with the hex," Remus goes on, nearly rambling but Severus catches every word.

Harry twitches a bit in his unconscious state and manages to move closer to Severus on mere instinct.

"I'd be amazed if I do, neither of my parents must have had those traits," he grumbles slightly even as he strokes Harry's hair.

"It can skip generations, but it would take blood tests from you both to see exactly what creature, though I have a feeling that you both have some amount of Veela blood, believe it or not," Remus muses.

Harry's eyes flutter and Remus looks to him expectantly while Severus presses his face into the boy's hair. "S-Sev?" the boy stutters out.

"You're okay now, love," Severus whispers simply. He lifts Harry up from the floor and into his arms in a cradling embrace. "You're safe," he whispers more.

Harry knows that he is, he feels it deep within him, his body aches and he feels small tremors run through him, but he knows that he's safe. "I love you Sev, that's why I moved... I'm sorry for scaring you," he murmurs.

"I know, and I love you too... Oh Merlin, how I love you. I could have handled that hex though, you didn't need to protect me," the potions master replies.

"But I promised to protect you from him, and from Voldemort and the other Death Eaters, I promised. I'm not breaking my promise that easily," he says with a small chuckle that fades quickly as another tremor passes.

"You should sleep more, Harry," Remus says as he notices the tremors being nearly worse while the boy is conscious.

Harry nods and looks up at Severus for a moment before going looking to Remus, "Don't let Sirius do anything stupid while I'm asleep," he grumbles, "And... You two are great together," he adds with an approving nod. He looks back up at Severus and leans up for a kiss that is easily given before he settles down again and sleeps more.

Remus blushes a bit as he gathers the books up and sends them off to their proper places. "I'm going to go catch Sirius up, you can take him... well... Sirius would kill me if I gave you permission to take him to your room, so I advise either the sitting room or leave him with Ron in their room," he says before he leaves the library.

Severus is not too keen on leaving Harry just yet, so he takes him down to the sitting room and smiles when he sees the fire lit up. He charms one of the couches to move closer to the fire and he settles there with Harry nuzzled up against him.

Nearly another hour later, Remus comes down again and brings in some tea, "I could tell that you were here because Fred and George were giving Ron hell in his room," he says simply as he sets the mugs down and settles in a nearby armchair. "I'm guessing he hasn't woken again?" he half asks.

"Not yet," Snape replies as he gazes down at the boy and strokes hair away from his face.

"It may not be my place to ask, but why were you two being intimate while he was captured?" Remus asks.

"Voldemort has been in Snape manor recently, so that is where they brought Harry after catching him. They beat him up pretty badly before Voldemort had other business to attend to in Greenland, he left Harry in my charge with some... rather unpleasant orders. I took pity on him though and thought to try and ease him into the situation, but it goes without saying that it was more than easing in the end," he explains.

"I'm not even going to ask what exactly that bastard wanted you to do to the poor boy," Remus grumbles before he chugs half of his tea, wincing slightly at the heat but seeming pleased that it was something to distract him.

Severus goes for his own mug and sips on it carefully. "I'm sure that Sirius was rather upset with himself that Harry got hurt," he starts, though you can tell where he is going with it.

"Extremely. When I was leaving, I told him that I wasn't about to clean that room up and that we both know that Kreacher wouldn't either. He was relieved to know that he'd woken up, but he knew that Harry needed more rest as well. Why he even thought of that spell, I don't know, but it would have left you even worse off," Remus explains.

"And how do you figure that?" Severus questions as though he were insulted.

"Harry is younger, and his magic is more resilient as far as I can tell, and it's easier for you to take care of him than the opposite," Remus says calmly.

Snape thinks that over and nods, "He'd be rather distraught at seeing me in any form of pain too, though I don't think he realizes that this hurts me more than if I had been hit," he says with a sigh.

"Sorry..." is the little mumble heard from beside Severus.

"Harry. Sleep," Remus commands softly.

"Can't, that bastard's haunting them," Harry grumbles.

"Harry!" Remus remarks in astonishment at the language released from the boy.

Severus chuckles simply. "Someone's been listening to his godfather too much," he muses and eyes Remus, "And you and I both know that he curses far more than necessary," he adds at the dangerous look coming from the werewolf.

Remus sighs, "There is tea here for you, if you'd like it," he offers and gestures to the mug.

Harry is about to move to get it before Severus grabs it quickly and gently hands it to him. "Thank you," he mumbles and sips at the warm concoction.

The three men sit in silence for a while before Harry shuffles against Severus and gasps in pain.

"Harry?" Severus asks with worry. He carefully moves about and has Harry leaning heavily against the armrest of the couch. Severus' hands cautiously pull up the boy's shirt and he finds red bands around the boy's body where the electricity had held him. "Damn," he mutters. "Is it supposed to leave damage like this?" He questions Remus.

"Not that the book said... I wonder if Sirius put too much power behind it," Remus replies and muses though concern is as heavy on his face as on Severus'.

"Stay with him, I'm going to go see if I have any potions that might help, I think a burn ointment might help as well," the potions master says as he goes off to his rooms and gathers anything that he can use to safely aid the boy.

Harry is half awake again and just gazes at the fire, only occasionally glancing to his only company. "I'm okay, really," he tries to assure the man.

"These burns could last for a while though, and you won't be able to move around much without pain or possibly worsening the damage," Remus says sternly, "Severus is going to help you," he soothes then and strokes Harry's hair back. _Has it always been quite so long?_ He inquires to himself.

Harry nods and when he hears Severus reentering with the clink of some bottles he grimaces, knowing that there are few potions that actually taste good.

Severus settles beside Harry, sitting on the floor as he sorts out the potions again. He has a few phials that are duplicates to be taken multiple times through the night and day. "Pain and calming draught," he says as he hands a couple of bottles to the boy, already unstoppered.

Harry groans softly before downing them at the harsh glance that Severus gives him.

Severus then grabs a little jar and glances to Remus, "Burn salve..." he says simply, assuming that Remus will understand his hesitation.

"I won't protest, but it might be best to not tell Sirius," Remus says as he stands and backs away, going to another corner to give them privacy.

Severus kisses Harry chastely with the added privacy before he gently tugs Harry's shirt off and tugs the pants down to his feet since there is even a mark around his ankles. He decides to let Harry lay down as long as he is able though before asking him to move to get to the back. He casts a charm on the couch to keep it from absorbing the salve before he starts in, "I imagine this will sting a bit," he murmurs before letting the salve touch the wounds.

Harry hisses only for a moment before the pain potion seems to take effect and he only feels the cool substance on the overly warm places on his body. Without a word between them, he rolls over and lets Severus coat the other side with the salve before he feels tired again. "Sev... sleepy," he mumbles.

"More potions, first," Severus says firmly as he helps Harry dress again and allows Remus to come over again, after stealing another kiss. "This should help heal the burns as well," he says as he hands Harry another potion and debates the other one he had. He stows that one away for another date though and vanishes it with the other, now empty phials. "You can rest now, love," he soothes as he brushes a gentle hand across Harry's face.

Remus moves to his seat again as he see's Harry's eyes flutter shut and finds him sleeping peacefully again. "Probably should have given him a Dreamless Sleep," he comments.

"That would have had a poor reaction with the last healing potion that I'd given him," Severus replies. He doesn't move from his position on the floor, instead, opting to let an arm rest over Harry's body while he leans his head against the couch. "Those same potions that he was given may be needed in the morning, the salve will be needed again at noon... in case I forget," he tells the werewolf.

Remus nods and finishes his tea before he falls into his own thoughts. "Severus, forgive me if I'm wrong and feeding false words to you, but as I think about what happened in the library. Every time that Harry got upset or protected you, especially when he lunged to take the hex, his eyes flashed silver, and as you hovered over him in worry and healed him just now, yours did as well... at least that's what I thought I saw," he says.

"And your point here, Lupin, is?" the potions professor inquires.

"That is a Veela thing, though it's whatever color of the bond they share, usually a rather metallic color though. It's never been heard that there is a silver bond before," the Defense teacher muses

"And?" Severus prods further.

"Silver would mean that your bond is about as perfect as it gets. Some Veela have silver in their wings, should they have enough Veela blood to have wings, and they are said to be the most powerful, and most beautiful," Remus explains.

"You seem rather certain that the creature blood we have, is Veela," Severus muses.

"I am fairly certain," he admits.

Snape contemplates this, "I don't know how I would have Veela blood though, I'm almost dead certain that non of my family had Veela traits," he grumbles, "And Harry, you'd said that James had creature blood, was that creature blood Veela?" He inquires.

"Yes, though it hadn't been enough for him to gain wings or anything, just a Mate, like you two seem to have, but, most Veela know of their Mate when they reach maturity which for them is at fifteen," The werewolf offers.

"Harry turns fifteen soon though, why would we be Mated before that?" Severus inquires.

"Who knows, and maybe I am wrong, maybe it is other creature blood, or maybe none at all, but I can tell that you two are very attached to one another already," Remus remarks. With that, he stands, "I think I'll be going to bed, I'll give Siri and update... albeit not that detailed, and he'll be down to see Harry in the morning," he adds. "Don't move the boy, and if I find out that you so much as-" he tries to threaten.

"I'm not touching him while he's in this state," He assures the werewolf.

Remus nods and leaves without another word.

Severus moves for a few moments to kiss Harry's brow and gazes down at him with the love he hardly lets show before he settles back down as before and finds himself asleep there.

*x*x*x*

A/N: Hi. I see that I already have a favorite and follower on the story on its third day out, and for me that's some great news! I do still ask for reviews though Q.Q Pwease? I might be baking some cookies for these guys too, so if you want to give one just say to whom, possibly say why, and let me know, I'll be sure to hand it off at the beginning of the chapter after I receive it.


End file.
